Muse's Day Out
by KillforKlondike
Summary: I and my muses go to Wal-Mart. I will will never take them anywhere again. Except for Yoda, but he can't go anywhere near the backpack aisle or else he will climb into one and refuse to get out.


Decided that since my art teacher isn't here today I'd write up some stories that I'd been brainstorming.

This story came about when I was thinking of my many muses and what they make me write up when I think of their personalities. I only have one original muse and the rest of them I pick up on that way. And the original muse doesn't even make an appearance in this thing. Oh well.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own crap.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" the little cat-eared boy/girl/it asked as we walked through the automatic doors. "I need to get some flat help for my tom and I don't really want to spend the day at home." I said as I headed back towards the women's hygiene area. Schrödinger cringed, as did most of the rest of the people following me. All except for the blonde woman that was with us.

"Finish your story, you must do." The little green man said as I finally found the aisle I was looking for. "Yoda, I'll finish my story when you can speak English correctly. Okay?" I said I picked up my usual brand. I shoved it into the little basket I had picked up at the entrance and then turned my attention to them. Except that now there were only two people here; the rest had disappeared without my noticing. Looking down at Yoda and then to Schrödinger, I sighed and then decided something: I was never letting them come to Wal-Mart with me ever again.

"Come on then, let's go find those guys before they get us all in trouble."

* * *

"Look out!" the blonde male with the pointy ears yelled at a woman who was picking up a bag of candy for Easter from a bin. Looking up, she just barely had time to duck before the elf shot a stuffed rabbit with an arrow that was just above her head on another shelf. "OH MYGOD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" she screeched as he let loose more arrows into the other stuffed bunnies. "I'm saving your life, miss. Who knows what those foul creatures may have done to you." She stared at him with wide eyes, glanced towards the now mutilated rabbits, and then tore down the aisle screaming.

Legolas watched as the strange woman ran away. "Was it something I said?"

To his left he spotted one of his fellow muses. "Orochimaru, what are you doing here?" The snake man hushed him and motioned for the blonde to leave. "Prance away elf, I'm working the crowd." With that Orochimaru sauntered up to a small black-haired boy. "Hey cutie, want some candy?"

**

* * *

**

Back with KFK

"Look for the other, we must. Pay for items, you will." I was getting pretty sick of listening to the talking toad and zoned him out. But that didn't work for long because all of a sudden five different clocks went off at once, sending a guilty looking Schrödinger into a laughing fit. "Schrödinger, what the hell are you doing now? I already had to convince that security guard that you weren't trying to steal that damn microwave, so would you please stop acting like a kid on crack?" "Whatever you say mien major." "Then stop calling me major."

"Fraulien?"

"No."

"So…wanna mess up the clocks with me?"

"…Hell yeah."

With that we began to set each clock in the area to go off one minute after the other with the volumes turned on high.

"Complete our quest, we mu...Ooh. Pretty." Schrödinger and I both looked back in time to see Yoda jump inside a power ranger's back pack and zip it up so that his head was just barely visible. "Yoda…what are you doing?" I asked as I put the last clock down. "Carry me, you must. It is part of your training." Schrödinger poked the backpack and the little green man went into a hissy fit. People around us were starting to gather so I just quickly put on the bag and booked it out of there, practically dragging Schrödinger behind me. I was too busy running away to pay any attention to the scene that was beginning to escalate nearby which, incidentally, involved two of my other muses.

* * *

"Sir, you shouldn't be arguing with me about this. What the hell ever happened to 'the customer is always right'?" The blonde man said as he sat with a very similar looking man with red hair on a rafter high above ground. The manager, who had been trying to coax the two young men down for about fifteen minutes now, was beginning to reach the end of his rope. "What do you think Sides? I say we just sit up here and wait for Mina." Sideswipe totally agreed with Sunstreaker. Considering she was their ride, she would decide if they came down or not. "Gentlemen, you are not making this easy. Please, would you _please_ get off of that raft and get down here?" The humanized Lamborghini twins just looked down and waved like nothing was wrong and Sides would every once in a while whistle as a cute girl walked past below.

In a far corner of the building stood the final person that had come in with the rest of the group. The blonde woman just sighed and turned towards her destination: the liquor department. "I better stock up now or else those idiots will drink my stash dry in a few days." Tsunade said as she went looking for some good quality rum.

* * *

Legolas (Lord of the Rings): Smart, nice to look at, and fun. Makes me think/write fun stuff.

Yoda (Star Wars): Smart. Think/write of a mentor-like feel/character.

Orochimaru (Naruto): the bad guy. Because everyone has just one person they need to demonize. Or love, depending on what your preference is.

Schrödinger (Hellsing): Fun, kind of evil, all around messed up. It was either him or the Joker and we **don't** want a demented clown's voice in my head. (Not any more than necessary)

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe (Transformers): the best combo for my writing pranks. In my mind I usually see them as humans/holograms/etc. Not sure why.

Tsunade (Naruto again): because she's a kick ss lady.

P.S. I am a rum girl. Yay for the captain.


End file.
